Various types of graphical artifacts are used to describe or define the structure and/or behavior of a system. For example, graphical artifacts such as, schematics, topology diagrams, etc. may be used to define a system. In some instances, these graphical artifacts may be used to create diagnostic models for troubleshooting the system. For example, a diagnostic model can be auto-generated from certain graphical artifacts. In order to auto-generate the diagnostic model, the auto-generation tool must know the shapes used in the graphical artifact and their associated function. Given the number of different types of graphical artifacts that may be used to define a system, many variations exist in the shapes and associated functions. Each variation must be manually defined in the auto-generation tool which can be time consuming and costly. In addition, as new graphical artifacts become in use, the auto-generation tool must be updated.
Hence, there is a need for improved systems and methods for processing shapes of graphical artifacts. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.